


This Isn't What It Looks Like

by UselessLesbian1698



Series: Supercat Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara arrives home to an interesting sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What It Looks Like

Kara was exhausted. It had started earlier that afternoon when a semi had taken a turn too fast and ended up teetering on the edge of an overpass forty feet in the air and had continued from there in back to back emergencies for nine hours straight. And now that things in National City had calmed down she wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed with her fiance. Flying down to the back patio Kara let herself in to find all the lights off downstairs-not surprising considering the late hour-and a delicious smell coming from the over. Making her way over she found that Cat had left a plate of dinner for her. Kara smiled, to the outside world Cat Grant was a cold and determined business woman, but to her family and friends-Cat would always claim they were Kara’s friends, not her’s-she was one of the most considerate and thoughtful people Kara had met. Kara quickly used her heat vision to warm her diner before practically inhaling the contents of the plate.

Once finished she made her way upstairs and over to Carter’s room to check on him like she did every time crime fighting kept her out past his bedtime. Peeking into the room she saw the boy passed out in his bed snoring softly, but something seemed different. As silently as possibly she crept into the room and leaned over to kiss him on the head and pull the covers tighter around him. Suddenly she realized what was missing, her spare cape that Carter had taken to using as a blanket was nowhere to be found. She looked around thinking maybe he had kicked it off the bed in his sleep but couldn’t find it. Cat must have decided to wash it, she thought.

“Good night, Buddy,” She whispered, pulling his blanket up from where it had fallen. “I love you.”

Carter shifted in his sleep and rolled over muttering, “love you too Ma.” Before succumbing to sleep again.

Kara back out of the room and made her way down the hall toward her and Cat’s room. Before she opened the door she noticed the lights were on, so Cat was awake then. But what was she doing awake at 2AM? Opening the door Kara froze in shock at what she saw.

Ca was not only awake but standing in front of the floor length mirror and fully dressed. Dressed in Kara’s _spare supersuit._ Cat spun around when Kara opened the room a look of surprise on her face that matched Kara’s.

“So _that’s_ what happened to my spare cape.”

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Cat blurted, though they both knew it was exactly what it looked like. Kara grinned and walked over to Cat who was now a shade of deep red. She warped her arms around the other woman and scanned them both in the mirror. Cat certainly looked good in her suit, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was practically swimming in it.

Cat met Kara’s eyes through the mirror. “Now I know this looks odd but you see I was just...I...” Cat had no way to explain this away.

Kara fought back her laughter and gave Cat’s waist a squeeze. “Aw it’s okay Tiny Cat, lots of people like to dress up like their heroes.”

Cat huffed and stormed away from Kara and toward the closet, her face even redder if that was possible. “You are _not_ to call me that!”

Kara couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, collapsing against the bed. “God I love that woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think :)


End file.
